Close
by SkyeRose
Summary: When a teenage girl is admitted with severe, yet seemingly unrelated symptoms House decides to take her on as his own case. What is it about this girl's condition that has House so worked up? Or is it the girl who has the effect on House? May be AU. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Close

**Close**

**Chapter 1: Defiant**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own.**

**A/N: This is my first House fic and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. Right now, this is just an experiment. If people don't seem to like it, then I'll discontinue it. If I don't feel like I have a good idea for the story I shall also discontinue it.**

**So please enjoy this trial chapter!! Please review! If I get enough I'll keep going. No flames please. **

**Oh, and if I do continue with the story I'll update about a week from now. ******

**ENJOY MUCHLY!!**

This was not a safe place.

Thunder crashed overhead and fog roiled around her ankles. Icy grass crunched underfoot.

The girl did not dare to look down…for she knew what lay six feet below her. Dead eyes. Dead eyes in a dead face perched on a dead body. Dead. Dead. Dead.

The girl stomped her foot and opened her mouth to let out a howl of rage. The sound stuck in her throat; choking her from the inside. The fog reared up and snaked over her body like thin, wet ropes that would never break. She was held fast and she had nowhere to look but down. Down to where the dead eyes stared up and past.

The girl's body writhed as she desperately tried to free herself from the steel-like fog. Her eyes were locked with the dead girl's. She couldn't help but think pretty.

Pretty and familiar.

Pretty and familiar and…her.

The girl opened her mouth again to scream, but got a throat full of fog instead. The thin ropes slid down and down, wreathing her insides like sick halos. Her eyes rolled back in her head and the ropes slipped away from her as she fell.

She saw nothing. She felt nothing. She was nothing. Her dead eyes stared out from her dead face that was perched upon her dead body.

Somewhere, deep inside the recesses of her obliterated mind a voice whispered. It whispered and gasped and finally gained words.

_It will happen._

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aislinn awoke with a start. She convulsed violently and fell on the floor on all fours. She gasped for air and scrabbled at her throat, but she couldn't catch her breath. She heard some of her classmates scream. Others laughed, thinking it was one of her usual attempts to get out of class.

She locked eyes with her best friend. She silently begged for her help. She was dying. She was _dying. _

"Shut up! She's not screwing around! Call 9-1-1, she needs help!" she heard Kaye bellow to the others. "She can't breathe! Oh god, Aislinn!"

Aislinn had fallen forward onto her face. Her body twitched and writhed as though actively trying to suck oxygen in through her pores.

"Aislinn! Don't you dare leave us! You stay with me! Listen to my voice…"

But Aislinn didn't listen to Kaye's voice. She didn't do anything except wait. Wait for the dream to become a reality. She tried to remember the voice from the dream, but she couldn't. She didn't remember anything about anything.

That is until she opened her eyes four days later and was met with the shrewd, unconcerned gaze of someone's piercing blue eyes.

**TBC**

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. My writing isn't usually this repetitive, so this will be the only time this poetic thing happens. (Unless you guys prefer it.) Please review! Oh, by the way I tried to make this chapter like the intro to House. You know, where you meet the patient and are left on a cliff hanger after something happens to them. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Doctor Is In…

**Chapter 2: The Doctor Is In…**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and Aislinn are mine.**

**A/N: Okay, so not many reviews, but I've had 86 hits, favorite-d once, and put on alerts for three people. Yay!! So I'll update! Please guys review! I must needs feedback!**

**ENJOY!!**

Aislinn bolted into a sitting position; startled to have woken up with someone so close to her. The owner of the cool blue eyes sat back slowly unfazed by her abrupt actions. He folded his hands over his cane which was propped in between his legs. Resting his chin in his hands he spoke with a bored expression.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." His words dripped with sarcasm. Aislinn stared at him, at a loss for words. "What? Cat got your tongue? Or is this a symptom? Silence? I think you're my favorite patient yet."

The words shot from his mouth at a rapid fire pace. Aislinn glared at him for a moment, reigning in her own temper. She was too tired to fight… especially a total stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled. Her voice was hoarse from so many days of not using it.

"Hm. Nope, not silent. Darn." The man grinned sarcastically. "And mean too." He pouted like a child.

Aislinn raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again instead. She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again they had softened. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Who are you?" She tried to make it sound pleasant, but it came out forced.

'_The Man With Ice for Eyes.'_ Aislinn laughed inwardly at the thought. He had such pretty blue eyes, but they were wrong somehow. Those eyes knew pain. They knew loss. But, did they know of redemption? Of salvation? But, there was something there…aside from the pain and sarcasm. There was a glint of…something. Something Aislinn couldn't read.

"I am Superman." The man puffed out his chest and held his head at a cocky superhero angle. When Aislinn raised her eyebrows in slight exasperation he rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Alright, alright, you got me. I'm not _the_ Superman. Just the Superman of medicine."

When she didn't respond he rolled his eyes for real. "I'm a doctor."

"Thank you," Aislinn bit out. "I figured that part out for myself. I meant your name, genius." She tried to calm herself. This was no way to talk to someone who was trying to help her. But, something about him just brought this out in her.

"Yes, I have been known to go by that name." The doctor smiled disdainfully. "Also, God and Superman…even Batman."

Aislinn held up her hand as a signal for him to stop. "Never mind." She sighed, bored. "I don't care. What's wrong with me?"

The man looked at her, surprised. He clearly was not used to being interrupted. She expected his eyes to fill with anger, but instead they were lit by amusement. "My name is House. Dr. House, actually…but the 'Dr.' is just a formality." A smile played on his lips and he fiddled with his cane. He stood abruptly. "We don't know what's wrong with you." He squared his shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

Aislinn was stunned. They were doctors…they should know what's wrong, right? They should be able to fix her. "But you can help, right? You can fix me?"

House shrugged, still looking her straight in the eye. "We can't fix you if we don't know what's wrong." He almost smiled at the look of panic in her steely silver eyes. "But, like I said…I'm Superman when it comes to medicine. I'm the best and everyone," he gestured out the large glass wall. "Knows it."

Aislinn blinked. She knew what he was saying, but he hadn't answered her question. "But can you? I mean…" Aislinn froze remembering the dream she had been having before her "episode." "I'm dying aren't I?"

House looked down and when he brought his eyes back up they were sincere. Sincere and doubting. "Yes."

Aislinn nodded and sat back on her pillows. Her gaze drifted from House's to the heart monitor. The steady beeping sent a chill through her as she tried to imagine it becoming a single staccato whine as she died. She couldn't. She wouldn't die. No. That was not an option.

"Where are my parents? Do they know?"

"They're at home getting some things for you. To make you comfortable. You're gonna be here for awhile." House kept his expression and voice bland. Something about this girl had him squirming when he had delivered the bad news. Normally, he kept himself removed from the patient. It was easier that way. He could deliver their diagnosis and be done with them. Just more pieces of the puzzle.

But he had watched her struggle with death for the last four days and she reminded him a lot of himself. She was mostly a loner, with only one real friend; like him. She was the oddball in class; like him. She was brilliant and sarcastic with a sharp temper to boot; like him. She had finally begun to win the battle yesterday evening when her fever broke and her vitals stabilized. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she woke up. He had waited. And she had woken up. He was surprised to see how guarded her eyes were. They were an unusual shade of silvery grey…but more silver than grey. There's was compassion in her eyes, but they were wary. They were not trusting eyes…like his. She was pale and looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes. Her long black hair lay tangled on the pillow, framing her head.

Aislinn cleared her throat. She was clearly waiting for him to continue. "Yes, they know about your…situation." He saw her flinch at his choice of words. He ignored it. "You came here four days ago, seizing and frothing at the mouth. Your heart rate was erratic and your brainwaves way above normal."

"Four days?" Aislinn breathed. That couldn't be right. It only felt like a couple of hours. She wanted to cry. This wasn't fair. She was only sixteen…she shouldn't be dying. _'I have my whole life ahead of me! I can't let that go!'_ But her desperate denial would not help anyone. She would not let anyone see what this was doing to her. She would not show weakness. Would not be vulnerable. "I need a shower." Was what came out of her mouth.

House widened his eyes. That was not the response he expected. He had expected a textbook case of denial. He had expected tears and shouting. Instead…a shower?

"Yes, you do." He said bluntly.

Aislinn fixed him with a searing glare. "Thank you, doctor." The sarcasm bounced off House, but he appreciated her spunk.

"That's my job. Always honest…never nice."

"Great slogan. You should put it on a sash and wear it around everyday like a 'Miss USA' thing." Aislinn snapped, but her eyes were drifting closed. She was exhausted. She felt like death. _'No! Bad! Bad thing to think!'_

Before she drifted off to sleep she heard House as if from underwater. "I'll find out what's wrong with you. I always do…in the end."

'_He said I'll.' _Aislinn thought in sluggish trails. _'He's been careful not to say any personal pronouns while speaking to me. But…in the end? What does that mean?'_

But she was asleep before she could finish that thought. The dreams attacked without warning. Sending her back into the place that was so familiar. With the familiar grave. The familiar face.

House heard her breathing grow sharp and shallow. He listened as her heart rate spiked. He limped as fast as he could to the door and threw it open.

"I need a crash cart in here now!"

No sooner was it out of his mouth that he heard the high squeal of the monitor as her heart stopped beating.

**TBC**

**A/N: Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Won't Quit

**Chapter 3: I Won't Quit**

**Disclaimer: House characters not mine. Plot and Aislinn are.**

**A/N: Come on guys…review!! I'm jonesing…LOL. I hope you guys like so far!**

**IMPORTANT**

**I'll be turning on anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account…review!!**

**ENJOY MUCHLY!!**

House grabbed the cart from the nurses as soon as it entered the room. The two nurses shut the blinds to the room as House cut open Aislinn's hospital gown. He placed the pads on her skin, turned the dial to 200, and yelled clear. As he did so, he pressed the paddles to the pads and pushed the buttons.

He checked the monitor. Nothing. _'Don't you dare die.'_ House thought. Whether it was because he had never lost a patient this early on before, or because he still doesn't know what's wrong with her, or because he simply didn't want her to die…he didn't know.

"Come on, I know you're stronger than this!" He yelled rubbing the paddles together again. "Charging 250! Clear!" he shocked her again. And again.

"Doctor!" One of the nurses yelled. "Stop it. We've lost her!" She knew she was out of her league talking to Dr. House like that, but he was going to break the poor girl's chest if he kept shocking her. She wouldn't feel it, but why take her death further and start breaking her?

"No!" House growled back. "I won't stop. I'm not losing her!" he shocked her again, but still nothing.

"One minute, thirty seconds." The other nurse called the time since her heart stopped. Then, "Doctor, she's bleeding!" Indeed, blood had begun to seep out of her mouth and fingertips. And a single tear of blood ran down her right cheek.

House paused, squinting his eyes. That wasn't right. She shouldn't be bleeding. If her heart had stopped it shouldn't be pumping blood out of her. He pushed his index and middle finger into her carotid artery. No pulse.

"Dammit! Don't you die!" He shocked her again.

The monotonous whine was suddenly interrupted and replaced by short, sharp beeps.

"Heartbeat's erratic." House said, reaching for a drawer next to the bed. He stopped when a cold, feather-light hand grasped his. He looked down and saw Aislinn open her eyes. She licked her lips and spoke in a quiet voice. "Thank you, Dr. House."

House was once again shocked. Her heartbeat was slowing down and a healthy flush returning to her cheeks. House knew that if this had happened to anyone else they would either be dead or unconscious. But, this girl…this child…was awake and talking. And she was saying thank you.

House didn't get thanked a lot. And, when he did, it was either sarcastic or after he cured the patient. But this was sincere and she was nowhere near cured.

"It's my job." House said gruffly, slipping his hand out of hers. It fell limply onto the bed, next to the bloodstains.

Aislinn shook her head and smiled despite the pain that was radiating through her body. "Sort of." Aislinn sighed and focused her agonized gaze on House. "Anyone else would have given up, but you didn't. You said you wouldn't give up. You told me not to die. I didn't. You're a Superman in your own right, Doctor."

House's face betrayed no emotion, but inside he was very confused. Yes, it was true that any other doctor would have given up and called it…but, he hadn't been able to. He didn't want to let her go. She was a puzzle in herself and he wanted to know why and how.

But the thing that confused him the most was that she had heard him. She had _heard _what he said. By all rights this girl wasn't alive when House said he wasn't giving up. Her heart wasn't beating. She wasn't breathing. She had been dead.

But she had heard him. And she had done what he told her to do. Or not do, in this case.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Cameron, Foreman, and Chase sat at the rectangular table in the adjoining room to Houses' office. They hadn't seen their boss for the last four days. Word had it though, that he had another case and had been with the patient all that time.

But that didn't sound like the House they knew. It sounded as though he was actually taking more than scientific interest in the patient.

Chase had suggested that maybe the interest was romantic, but that theory was squashed when they heard the patient was only sixteen.

"So?" Chase had said. "Didn't he have a relationship with an eighteen year old a while back?"

"Not a relationship." Foreman had corrected. Apparently the girl had forced herself on House.

"But he didn't refuse her." Chase had pointed out.

"He kinda did." Cameron had jumped in. "But the attraction was caused by spores that got into her brain, remember?"

Yes, they remembered. They also remembered how much of a problem Cuddy had about the whole thing. Cameron couldn't help but be a little jealous. She had always suspected that there was or had been something between those two. But, not as jealous as she expected. Only a dull anger. She knew who she really loved…and it wasn't House.

So once romantic feelings about the patient was ruled out they had a hard time coming up with reasons to why House would be spending so much time with her.

"Family?" Cameron asked.

"Nah, Wilson would know about it then." Chase countered.

"Unless House didn't want him involved." Cameron argued.

"Trust me, Wilson would know if it was family." Chase said. Cameron knew that he was right and had tried to think of some other reason.

"Maybe he has a secret daughter?" Chase suggested. Foreman and Cameron just stared at him. "Alright, maybe not." Chase looked down and furrowed his brow. "Then what?"

Cameron shook her head and turned her light blue gaze to Foreman who sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows?" Foreman said when Cameron raised her eyebrows at him. "It's _House._"

He had a point. House hardly ever explained his actions to anyone. Except maybe Wilson. And even that took several days of poking and prodding.

As is on cue, Wilson pushed open the door into the meeting/breakfast room.

"Wilson." Cameron smiled pleasantly, almost guiltily.

"Am I interrupting something?" Wilson asked hand still on the door. The three young doctors all looked severely guilty.

"Um…no." Chase shook his head and looked at the others. "Right guys? We weren't talking about you."

"Subtle." Foreman muttered.

A knowing smile flitted across Wilson's lips. You want to know what's going on with House and the new patient, right? Like why he hasn't left her bedside in practically four days and why he hasn't had you guys take a look at her yet?"

The three looked stunned. "I'll take that as a yes." Wilson sighed and sat down at the head of the table.

"Well?" Cameron asked after a few long moments of silence.

Wilson sighed again and looked up. He met each of their eyes before continuing. "The patient's name is Aislinn Fierch. Female, sixteen years old."

"What's the diagnosis?" Foreman asked leaning forward in his chair.

"There isn't one." Wilson said.

"Well, House had an idea, right?" Cameron prompted.

Wilson took a deep breath, considering the question. "No."

"No?" Cameron wondered if she heard right.

"No." Wilson confirmed again.

"But, it's been four days! He's done nothing but sit by her side for four whole days…and he has no idea what's wrong with her?" Cameron was stunned.

"He doesn't know yet. But, House is House. He'll figure it out. Something about this girl has him off balance." Wilson said and leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe he does like her romantically." Chase said with a hint of smugness.

Wilson stared at him like he was insane. "House may be crazy, but he's not creepy. Or stupid."

Chase sat back folded his arms, pouting.

"Are you pouting? Actually pouting?" Cameron stared in disbelief at Chase.

"No." He replied sullenly.

Ignoring the two, Wilson continued. "So far none of her symptoms match up."

"What are they?" Foreman asked also ignoring the pair.

"Well, she's been unconscious for the better part of the last four days, so we don't know all of them just yet. But what we do have is violent hallucinations, erratic heartbeat, high BP, she had a fever up until yesterday evening, and…" Wilson's voice trailed.

"And?" The three doctors prompted simultaneously.

"She crashed earlier this morning. That's another symptom. And…while she was flat-lining blood began to seep from her mouth and fingertips."

All four doctors sat in silence. The three no previously privy to this information were trying to understand what Wilson was telling them.

"You mean," Foreman spoke slowly. "That her heart blood was still flowing even though her heart wasn't beating? No, that's impossible."

"Obviously not." Wilson said. "But, Ms. Fierch is a lot like House. I know he's made the comparisons already himself, but he'll never admit it."

"Great. A female House. That may be even worse." Chase sighed. Foreman and Wilson immediately looked at Cameron. Her brow was knitted and anger flashed in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

Chase glanced up, and upon seeing the look on her face, backpedaled quickly. "Nothing! Nothing!"

"Uh-huh." Cameron nodded sarcastically. "Sure. Okay."

"Well, it's just," Chase continued even though both Wilson and Foreman were shaking their heads and mouthing 'Shut up!' "Women have a tendency to be more moody. You know…all female hormones and stuff."

"And stuff?" Cameron turned her back on Chase, disgusted. "Whatever."

"Are you two doctors or high school students?" Foreman asked.

When neither one answered Wilson continued, talking more to Foreman than the other two. "They're both loners, they're both sarcastic, and have sharp tempers. They are tough and do their damndest not to show any weakness. And neither of them trusts easily."

"Well, this case should be interesting." Chase muttered.

"Almost definitely. But, House doesn't want you three on it." Wilson waited for the fallout.

"What?!" They exclaimed at the same time. They each proclaimed their distress at this last statement, but Wilson couldn't decipher any of it. They were still trying to talk over each other.

"Alright!" Wilson shouted standing up. "That's enough." _'Good lord,' _Wilson thought to himself. _'I sound like a father scolding his children.'_

"But--," They started.

"No. Listen to me. House has his reasons. He needs to do this." Wilson opened the door and made to step through. He paused and turned around. "I think Aislinn's having an effect on him. Seeing such hardness and mistrust in such a young person. I think the fact that she's lost faith in almost everything means something to him."

Wilson shook his head and turned back around. "But, I'm not sure what it means to him." He said it to himself, but the other three heard it.

When the door shut behind Wilson and he disappeared from view, they began to argue again.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Why can't we work on the case?"

"Who is this kid?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I can't believe House doesn't know!"

"Dammit!"

But their voices soon died away; each lost in their own thoughts.

**TBC**

**A/N: Let me know what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Win or Lose

**Chapter 4: Win or Lose**

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine. What's not should be…LOL.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been a little busy with the whole "getting ready for back to school thing." Great. Actually, I'm still in denial about the fact that I have to go back.**

**Anyone else dreading going back to the prison they try to pass off as an educational facility? Pssshaw! Educational, my butt. More like new age torture device. (No offense to anyone who actually like school, of course.) LOL.**

**Now onto the story!**

**ENJOY!!**

Aislinn lay on her back, eyes closed. She had been feigning sleep for the last twenty minutes. Mind you, feigning anything when attached to a heart monitor is difficult considering it _monitors_ every little beat of your _heart._ But, she had forced herself into a breathing pattern that had slowed her heart into a semblance of sleep. _'Three in, three out.'_ She thought to herself, counting the seconds it took her to inhale and exhale.

But there was no doubt in her mind that the second House walked back in the room he would be fooled. He was too keen, too observant to not notice the slight abnormalities in the beating heart of a person who was supposedly asleep. And she also knew that he would not chalk it up to 'normal abnormalities' because of her heart failure a few hours ago.

Dr. House had left the room shortly after she came to, saying he needed to check on the latest round of tests they had run on her. He had left without a look back, even when she quietly called after him, reminding him that the latest results were already in her chart at the foot of her bed. Aislinn wasn't stupid. She didn't know the real reason he had left, but she was smart enough to figure out that he just needed out…and that he probably wouldn't be back for awhile. _'Lucky.' _ Aislinn thought with a touch of disdain. _'Wish I could walk away from me too.'_

She felt the sting at the corners of her eyes that meant tears were waiting to fall. Swallowing hard, she squeezed her eyes tighter against the salty liquid and refused to let it fall. She couldn't show how scared she was. Her pride wouldn't allow it. She would act tough and brave and maybe a little sarcastic just to put on the necessary show, but inside she was just a scared, helpless kid.

Aislinn shoved those thoughts away. She couldn't even allow herself to be weak in her thoughts. Eventually those thoughts would break through her carefully constructed tough exterior and break her. She would not break. She heard the glass door slid open and instinctively knew that whoever was entering her room, it was not House. Her assumption was confirmed when she didn't hear the wooden thud of a cane. Steeling herself, she opened her eyes, all pretenses of sleep forgotten. Her distrusting silvery-grey eyes locked with softer, understanding brown ones.

The man, a doctor she presumed, for he was wearing a white labcoat, slid the door shut behind him and approached the bed. Not taking her eyes from his, Aislinn raised the horribly uncomfortable hospital bed into a sitting position. The doctor smiled slightly and sat in the seat that House had vacated. He gave her a once-over…not in a creepy kind of way, but in the shrewd manner of a practiced physician. He reminded Aislinn a little of House, just…kinder…less cold.

"Ms. Fierch--," the doctor began, but Aislinn cut him off.

"Aislinn." She automatically corrected.

He smiled genuinely and inclined his head towards her. "Aislinn, my name is Doctor Wilson." He held out his hand and Aislinn shook it.

She saw the faint surprise register on his features at the strength she gripped his hand with. Aislinn let go and gave him a knowing smile. "Sorry, I just hate it when people shake hands with me like I'm a delicate little flower. The firmness of a handshake reflects the kind of person you are."

Wilson shook his head. "Don't apologize. I agree with you."

"Right." Aislinn nodded her head once, then glanced around the room as the silence between them lengthened. It wasn't what you'd call an awkward silence, but it was far from comfortable.

"So," Aislinn drew out the word bringing her hands together over her stomach and fixing him with a questioning gaze. "Did Dr. House bail? You my new doctor?"

Wilson looked taken aback. He stared at her for a second them burst into laughter. Aislinn raised an eyebrow and waited for the sudden laughter to subside. "Sorry…I'm sorry." The doctor cleared his throat and met Aislinn's eyes. "If you knew House…" He shook his head briefly. "Well, if you knew House, you'd know that he'd never give up on a patient."

"Really?" She was slightly surprised. "I didn't get the whole 'devoted to the wellbeing of my patient' vibe from him."

Wilson paused, considering her for a second. The kid was sharp…intuitive. "It's nothing personal." He said, not denying her statement. She nodded and he continued. "House has this…need to know what's wrong with a patient."

"Well, I should think that he would need to know what's wrong with a patient. He's a doctor. It's his job." Aislinn raised her eyebrows at him.

Wilson cocked his head and squinted his eyes. "Well…it's a little different for House. He has to solve the problem. It's almost like he's trying to find the pieces to some proverbial puzzle."

"Ah." Aislinn waited for him to continue and when he didn't raised her eyebrows. "And you don't think he's ever going to finish the puzzle?"

Wilson gaze shot up to meet hers. His mouth hung slightly open and blatant shock filled his eyes before he regained his composure. No one had ever asked him that. Not in the tone she was using. A resigned sort of curious understanding. Especially not a patient…never a patient.

He knew that Aislinn had seen his momentary loss of composure, and he knew that she had taken it at face value. Sighing, she said, "Forget it. I didn't mean to back you into a corner."

Wilson smiled gratefully at her and stood up. Hesitating he said, "I assume House has…informed you of your condition?"

"In an 'oh so blatant' way." Aislinn replied sarcastically. Then, sighing, she said, "Yeah. He told me."

Wilson nodded. "Right." Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked to the door. He had gripped the handle when the girl called out to him. He turned.

"Are you and Dr. House close?" The look on her face told him that she knew she was entering personal territory and she was silently giving him a choice of whether or not to answer.

"Depends on who you ask." Wilson gave her what he thought was an enigmatic reply.

She turned it back on him. "I'm asking you." She wasn't using a disrespectful tone, but it was firm.

"Well…I'd say yes. I'm the closest thing House has to a friend."

Aislinn didn't miss the note of pride in his voice. "I take it House doesn't have many friends."

"Not in the widely understood definition of the word."

"Right." Aislinn nodded. She hesitated and Wilson waited. "He said he's the best doctor here." Her silvery eyes met his and he saw the slightest hint of trepidation in her eyes. "Was he lying?"

Wilson chuckled. "No." he answered honestly. "You're in good hands." He turned and laughed.

He didn't hear the sigh of relief that escaped her lips. He didn't see her eyes close briefly as she prepared herself for the coming fight.

The fight of her life. Literally.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter. Just to establish a relationship to Aislinn other than House. Please R&R!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Anymore symptoms

**Chapter 5: Anymore symptoms?**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine. Damn.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been steeling myself for the start of school. Ugh, I wish it would die. Just a heads-up…when school starts I'll be using my A/Ns to vent. I really despise school and I've got a major workload this year, so…just…prepare yourselves…******

**So…**

**ENJOY!!**

Aislinn watched the retreating figure of Dr. Wilson until he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Wincing, she laid her head back on her pillow and took several deep breaths. White hot pain lanced through her head each time she inhaled. She felt the telltale heat behind her eyes that signaled a fever was lashing in her with a vengeance. She squeezed her eyes shut and white suns burst behind her lids. The pain in her head was beginning to knot in her neck and lace into her limbs.

It felt like her muscles were clenching and tearing, ripping and stretching. She felt the spasms begin to rock her body as her breath hitched in her throat. Her lungs contracted and refused to take in oxygen. She heard the heart monitor's high pitched beeping as her heart rate became rapid and erratic. Keeping her eyes shut she clenched her hands into fists and fought the urge to scream as she heard the monitor's warning alarm go off, notifying the nurses' station that a patient was going into critical. Aislinn also assumed that it paged Dr. House, but she didn't actually know.

Aislinn tried to fight the seizure, or whatever the hell was happening to her, but to no avail. She felt herself start to slip, but held on. Her heart felt like it was swelling behind the confines of her chest, like it was trying to burst right out of her. _'Dammit.'_ A low groan escaped through her clenched teeth. _'Fight it.'_

A strange pressure began to build up in her throat and, before she could stop it, an agony-filled scream erupted from her mouth. It tore at the soft tissue at the back of her throat and resounded in her ears. She silently begged for it to stop. For the tears, and the screams, and the pain to just stop.

As if from a far distance she heard the door bang open and several people rush in. They were shouting meaningless words and searching through drawers. She felt her hospital gown be cut open for the second time in half an hour and the defib pads were placed on her skin again. She felt the tube slide down her throat cutting off any more screams that may have forced their way out. Her lungs filled with air and her eyes rolled back in relief. Before the blackness fully consumed her she heard someone shout angrily.

"What the _hell_ happened?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wilson was almost to his office when House almost bowled him over coming from the opposite direction.

"House!" Wilson grabbed onto his door handle to keep his balance and used his other hand to grab House's forearm. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

House looked at him, urgency resonant in his eyes and voice. "It's the girl's room."

"The girl?" Wilson's eyes narrowed, then widened. "Wait, Aislinn? I was just there! She was fine!"

House twisted out of Wilson's grasp and began limping hurriedly down the hall again. "Appearances can be deceiving, Wilson!" House yelled over his shoulder turning a corner that would lead him to Aislinn's room.

"House! House, wait!" Wilson yelled rushing after him. He whipped around the corner and heard House angry shout, demanding to know what happened. Pushing past some of the nurses and visitors that were clamoring to see what all the commotion was about. He shoved his way into the room just in time to see Aislinn's body collapse onto the bed. They had intubated and prepared the pads, but it didn't look like they'd be needing them this time. Her heart was still beating somewhat erratically, but it was slowing down. Wilson could see her muscles twitching and writhing under her skin, like they were trying to jump out of her skin.

Her face was contorted in apparent agony, but, with the help of the tube, her breathing was returning to normal. House was staring at her with his shrewd gaze, trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn't a seizure, the spasms and lung contractions didn't fit. So…what the hell was it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aislinn flinched as the world around her began to slowly come back into focus. The lights were too bright, the sounds too harsh, the smells too acrid. She took a deep breath and relished the way the air filled her lungs. It had been too horrid not being able to breathe. She licked her lips and slowly began to open her eyes. Silver irises met blue and golden brown ones. Slamming her eyes shut against the too white lights above her bed she moaned and rolled her head to the side.

Squinting her eyes again, she fought to keep them open. "Oi…who turned up the sun?" Aislinn whispered, going for sarcasm, but ending up with choking flatness. The lights directly above her head were suddenly turned off and an involuntarily sigh of relief escaped her lips. Opening her eyes all the way in the semi-darkness, she shuddered as the memory of what just happened washed over her.

"How're you feeling?" she heard Dr. Wilson ask.

"Peachy." Aislinn turned her head to face both doctors. "What's happening?" she asked in a faint attempt at flippancy. They saw through her act without blinking.

"We don't know." House said staring her down.

Aislinn refused to break eye contact. "Oh?"

Wilson stepped forward and laid a reassuring hand on hers. "But we will."

"I think you mean I will." House said rather arrogantly.

Wilson ignored him. "You've been out for awhile."

"Awhile?" Aislinn bolted up in disbelief. The sudden movement caused pain to radiate down her spine and she arched her back, falling back onto the mattress. Screwing up her face in an effort not to scream again she spoke haltingly. "That's not possible. It feels like just minutes ago."

"Well, your "feelings" are wrong." House said cutting off Wilson again. Turning to Wilson he swatted at the hand holding Aislinn's. "And she doesn't need your sympathy."

"I'm trying to comfort her." Wilson said in a low voice. He clearly didn't want Aislinn to hear the conversation, but was semi-resigned to the fact that she could.

"She doesn't need your comfort either." House said glaring at Wilson.

"But maybe she wants it. You're not going to give it to her." Wilson said glaring right back.

"Children." Aislinn mustered up the rest of the energy she had and glared reprovingly at them. They glanced at her as if remembering that she was still there.

"Sorry." Wilson said sounding sincere.

"Children?" House mocked screwing up his face. "Last time I checked, you were the child here." He pointed at her with his cane. Aislinn's eyes crossed as she stared at the cane's end dangerously close to her nose.

Aislinn smiled in what she hoped was a confident, self-assured manner and pushed the cane away from her face. "How very astute of you."

House stared at her. _'I swear to God…'_ House thought. She just woke up from an almost comatose state after having something worse than a seizure and she still managed to mouth off to him. Despite his best efforts House knew he was beginning to like her. Mentally kicking himself, he put up the barriers again and reminded himself that she was just some sixteen year old with a mouth and an illness. _'An illness I can't figure out.'_ He thought grudgingly. He couldn't stand to admit that he didn't have the faintest idea about what could be wrong with her.

He looked directly into her eyes trying to see past the silver fury in them. She was good. She knew how to pull a curtain over herself. She could raise a barrier as thick as his and never let anyone in. She was only sixteen. That shouldn't be happening. House couldn't help but wonder what had forced this girl to become so isolated. In the four days that she had been there her parents had only come by once. They were supposedly bringing some of her stuff to the hospital…but he had a feeling they wouldn't be back for awhile. Her friend, Kaye, had been the only other person to visit. She had come by everyday, but they had always turned her away, saying that Aislinn was still unconscious.

House found that he could not tear his eyes from hers. She was glaring at him, but there was very little anger in her gaze. There was plenty of intensity and pain, but there was also an understanding that House had never seen in anyone before. He felt her gaze burn right through him.

With a great effort he turned around, instead locking eyes with Wilson. "Get her an MRI. I wanna know what's wrong with her head." He pointed to his temple. Wilson nodded, but there was a strange look on his face.

Wilson had caught a glimpse of the expression in House's eyes before they returned to their normal icy blue glare. He had seen something that had previously eluded him in House. Fear. There had been the slightest icicle of fear in House's eyes. Wilson could only guess what the cause of the fear was, but he'd bet anything that it had something to do with Aislinn.

House had turned and walked out of the room before Wilson or Aislinn could stop him. Wilson turned to look at Aislinn when he felt her gaze boring into him.

"What was that about?" Aislinn asked, making a vague hand gesture in the air.

"What was what about?" Wilson asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"He just stared at me. No sarcasm. No wit. Just…something." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't even know what I'm saying. Forget it."

Wilson smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "House is having some trouble…making adjustments."

"Adjustments?" Aislinn looked up at him, confused.

"To you."

"To me?" Her eyes widened.

"House doesn't often get cases that stump him. And when he does, he usually figures them out in three or four days." Wilson glanced at the floor. "And we're nearing the four day mark. This hasn't happened to him before."

"So…what? You're saying I should just give up?"

"No!" Wilson said, louder and more forcefully than he intended to. Clearing his throat and speaking in a quieter tone he looked at her again. "No, you shouldn't give up. It's just…"

"Just what?" she prompted when he trailed off.

"_You_ are also throwing him off." When she just stared at him he tried to clarify. "He's never had to go up against someone that reminds him so much of himself."

Aislinn stared at him like he'd grown another head. "Say huh?"

Wilson laughed at the combination of 'huh' and 'say what.' He had expected this reaction. "He'll never admit it, but you are very much like him." He couldn't believe he was actually telling a patient this. Especially one who was just a kid.

"I…what? How?" she looked around the room as if an explanation would be written on the walls. "I'm…not like him."

Wilson glanced down, nodding his head slightly. "Not completely. But, there are certain similarities."

Aislinn fixed him with a questioning glare, then closed her eyes. "I can't hear this right now. I think…I think I need to sleep." Her eyes were softer when she looked at Wilson again. He nodded, understanding. Wilson stood up and walked to the door, shutting the blinds as he opened the door.

"Dr. Wilson." Aislinn said finding his eyes again. She smiled and Wilson saw, for the first time, the girl that lay behind the mask. "I did appreciate the comfort. Thank you."

Wilson nodded and she closed her eyes. Almost immediately her heart slowed into the normal pattern for sleep.

No faking this time.

**TBC**

**A/N: Just a short chapter, sorry. Please R&R!**


End file.
